fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Nickmas
In December 2002, Nickelodeon ran a series of short Christmas-themed vignettes in their commercial breaks to advertise their annual Christmas programming. Each of the shorts featured the characters from the network's animated shows, often parodying classic Christmas works such as those of Rankin/Bass. These shorts continued to be aired annually on the network through 2005. ''Fairly OddParents'' characters featured in the spots *Cosmo *Wanda *Jorgen Von Strangle *Vicky the Babysitter *Crimson Chin Holiday Party Parody of the Rankin/Bass claymation specials, particularly Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. A snowwoman caricature of Rosie O'Donnell (voiced by herself) opens up the segment saying that "if I live to be a trillion and two, I will never forget the year Goddard the 200-Watt Dog saved Nickmas." She then remarks that we all know that story, and what she's here to tell is the after-party that occurred immediately following that event. As Rosie's narration goes on, we see her observing that very party going on in Santa's workshop. She notes of everybody being there, including Yukon Chinelius, Winter Squidler, the Abominable Starfish, and of course, St. Nick himself (who laughs to the tune of the Nickelodeon channel jingle). We see Mr. Krabs and two identical crabs performing on stage, and everyone enjoying their music so much that Carl Wheezer goes breakdancing. Naturally, Rosie remarks, this party had some rather juicy things going on. First up was gossip - SpongeBob SquarePants reveals to his fellow elf, Jorgen Von Strangle, that "I don't want to be an elf]], I want to be... a fry cook." Surprised at this, Jorgen tells it to Jimmy Neutron, who relays it to chief elf Zim, who responds by screaming, "Who's SpongeBob?! TELL ME!!!" Then there was flirting - we see Yukon Chinelius bragging to Debbie Thornberry about his apparent battle with the Abominable Starfish, all the while Dil Pickles (as Happy) is bouncing on the Starfish's belly in front of them. And of course, adds Rosie, there were embarrassing photos - SpongeBob ripping his pants, Plankton trying to kiss Helga Pataki under the mistletoe, and Goddard taking a leak by the tree. In the end, though, Rosie tells us all that the characters all remembered the spirit of Christmas - "to put aside their differences, join their hands together, AND OPEN PRESENTS!" As the characters all dive at their presents under the Christmas tree, Rosie comes in and leads the characters in wishing the viewers "Happy (insert holiday choice here) to you!" The Nutcracker Suite A short performance of The Nutcracker starring Cosmo and Wanda. As the Nutcracker Suite begins to play, Cosmo and Wanda appear onstage, wearing tutus. Cosmo gives Wanda a nut, and she presents him with a cracker. "SWEET!" they both yell, and then toss their given food into their mouths. They then proceed to dance around the stage, while making loud munching noises on their respective snacks to the tune of the music. Jorgen Von Strangle briefly appears to sing the last few bars of the music piece, and the pair then swallow their snacks. They take their bows as the offscreen audience throws roses at them. The 12 Days of Nickmas In this particular segment, an entire group of Nicktoon characters, all rendered in claymation ala Rankin/Bass style, sing to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas. The lyrics are as follows: :All: On the 12th Day of Nickmas, Nicktoons have on TV... :Spongebob: Twelve bubbles blowing! (blows some in Squidward's face) :Squidward: Feh! :Jimmy: Eleven clones ATTACKING!! (is chased offscreen by Carl and his clones) :Debbie Thornberry: Ten thousand places I'd rather be right now. :Carl and Hoodsey: Nine reindeer droppings! Hehehehehe! :Cosmo and Wanda: Eight oddball wishes! (grant said wishes, during which Vicky wanders too close to them) :Someone offscreen: Watch out, Vicky! (A portrait of Butch Hartman falls on Vicky) :Vicky: Seven thousand pounds, ugh... (Her feet curl up) :Squidward: Six jamming jellies! (The jellyfish circling his head sting him) Ow!! :Courtney: Five incredibly expensive golden rings! :Otto Rocket: Four dudes a-shreddin'! :Arnold, Gerald, and Helga: Three cans of hairspray! :Cosmo: Two turtles' love... :Wanda: Oh, Cosmo! :All: And a starfish on a pine tree! :Patrick: Hmmm... pointy. Trivia * Jimmy being chased by Carl's clones is a reference to the Jimmy Neutron interstitial short "Carl Squared". * Vicky's hair is colored brown, instead of red-orange as it is on the show. * In spite of certain things happening to the characters during their respective lines (such as Jimmy being chased away by Carl and his clones, and Vicky collapsing under the portrait), they still appear in their original positions in later shots. Other Nickelodeon *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles Videos Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Heroes Episodes